


Dining With The Stars

by EdwardHyde10



Category: Sidneyverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:06:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28152078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdwardHyde10/pseuds/EdwardHyde10
Kudos: 1





	Dining With The Stars

Dining With the Stars  
By  
Edward Hyde

“Oh, hi Sam!” The young man behind the concession counter waved to the tall, handsome, suited customer who had just walked in. The newcomer took off his dark glasses and walked over to great his friend. The lobby of the cinema was quiet as most of the movies had just started and there were none scheduled to begin for at least an hour yet. A mother with one small child in a pushchair and another toddling by her side was looking at the posters for the upcoming movies and an older couple were stood at the ticket claim machine trying to work out how to collect the tickets their grandson had helped them to book online but otherwise they were alone. 

“Hey Greg!” The suited man shook the younger man’s hand, flashing his perfect American teeth. “Any likely candidates today?” 

“Sent on a shopping trip again, huh?” Greg chuckled. “You know, I’ll never understand why he doesn’t just get his meat from a butcher or through a catering company or something. It’s not like girls who have already volunteered are hard to find!” 

“I know, I know!” Sam agreed, shaking his head and laughing, “But you know how stars can be, huh? He insists I try to pick up fans for him. Figures it will make them taste better if they’re super-excited about who’s gonna be eating them!” He sighed a little wistfully. “I remember the old days when all I had to do was pick up groupies who wanted to have sex with my clients. That wasn’t exactly a challenge!” 

“Well I’ve never seen you strike out with meat either.” Greg pointed out. “They always seem pretty happy to go with you once they hear who you’re working for!” 

“True!” Sam took off his dark glasses and slipped them into the inside pocket of his suit. “So what have you got for me today? His new movie proving popular?” 

“Well it just so happens a couple of girls went into the showing that started about half an hour ago.” Greg supplied helpfully, “From the way they were posing with the standee over there,” he pointed to the life-size cut-out of Sam’s client in his latest role as a vigilante zombie-slayer who was half vampire and half werewolf, “I’d say they’re pretty big fans! Pretty girls. One tall brunette and a slightly shorter blonde. Nice figures but plenty of meat where it counts, y’know?” Sam nodded.

“How old?” 

“Hard to say exactly. Somewhere between fourteen and seventeen. The age he likes anyway!”

“Sounds good!” Sam checked his watch. “So they’ll be out in about an hour and a half?” He muttered to himself, making some mental calculations. “Should be plenty of time. Might as well let them enjoy the movie. Mind if I wait out here?” 

“Sure!” Greg smiled, happy to be helping out the dapper American. It made him feel as if he were connected to the star Sam worked for in some way. Perhaps one day he’d even get invited to one of his parties? He felt like he’d helped cater the last five at least so it was only a matter of time. 

“Great!” Sam flashed his white teeth again. “I’ll be over there, out of your hair, but be sure to give me a nod when they’re about to come out.” He thought for a moment. “Oh and I’ll take a coke and some of those nachos while I wait. I skipped breakfast and it’s gonna be a while until dinner!” 

The time passed quickly enough, with Sam reading news articles on his tablet and making a few discrete phone calls while patrons began to filter in for the next showing of the various movies. Eventually, Greg gave him the signal that his client’s movie had just finished and the audience would be coming out soon.

“Was it full?” Sam asked, leaning on the counter and talking quietly to the younger man.

“No, just twenty or so.” Greg explained. “Not many people come to the early showing.”

“So I shouldn’t have much trouble picking them out, then?” 

“Here they come now!” Greg inclined his head and Sam followed his gaze to see two teenage girls emerging into the lobby. They were giggling and chatting happily. The blonde was still finishing her popcorn while the brunette had the remains of a slushie in its tall cup in her hand. They certainly looked like the kind of girls he was after.

“Excuse me, ladies!” He approached them with his palms open in front of him and flashing his winning American smile. “I wonder if I might have a quiet word with you.”

“What’s the matter?” The blonde asked, looking worried, “Are we in trouble?” 

“Oh no,” he assured them warmly, “Nothing like that at all. I represent Cam Coleman.” Both girls gasped and became wide-eyed at the mention of the mega-star’s name. Suddenly they were a lot more interested in what this mysterious man had to say. “Perhaps we could go talk over there?” He indicated the faux-leather sofa where he had been waiting. “Are you parents waiting for you?”

“No,” the brunette replied. “We came by bus.” 

“Good.” The American nodded. “This needn’t take long. Once you’ve heard what I have to say, I’m hoping you’ll want to give them a call. Please,” he waved a hand at the sofa which their small party had now reached, “take a seat.” The girls sat and looked up at him expectantly, nervous excitement on their faces as they finished up their cinema snacks, waiting to hear what he has to say. 

“First things first,” Sam smiled again, “my name is Sam. How about you?” 

“I’m Maisie.” The blonde replied nervously.

“Kelly.” Smiled the brunette.

“Great!” Sam flashed his pearly-whites at the girls. “Well, as I told you, I represent Cam Coleman. I assume you two are fans?” They nodded eagerly. “Cam is in the UK at the moment promoting his new movie, which I believe you two have just been to see?” The girls nodded again. “He’s holding a party tonight and I’ve been asked to find some very special guests.” 

“What kind of party?” Kelly asked. The though of meeting her hero was very exciting but she wanted to know more before agreeing to be a “special guest”. Neither of the girls were exactly innocent, having given their fair share of hand and blow jobs in the past as well as experimenting with various batter-powered toys but neither had gone all the way with a guy yet. It sounded suspiciously as if they were being asked to go to a Hollywood party as sex-toys and she was very unsure about this. She suspected her friend would be too. 

“Well here’s the thing.” Sam pulled a plastic chair away from one of the little tables and sat facing them. “Cam likes to feed his friends well when they come to his parties and he likes a very special kind of meat. Have you ever been to a party or restaurant where they serve girls before?” 

“Umm… yeah?” Maisie replied a little nervously. “A couple of times.” 

“Some of the girls from my gym class got cooked last year at some fundraising thing.” Kelly volunteered, a little more enthusiastically. “And we went to a girl-meat restaurant for my Mum’s birthday last year.” 

“Great!” Same flashed his teeth again, “So you know how delicious girls can be?” The teens nodded. “Well Cam doesn’t like to just serve any girls at his parties. He likes me to find big fans of his to be on his menu. So,” He say back in his chair and spread his hands in a friendly gesture, “what do you say?” 

“You want to eat us?” Maisie asked, a little incredulous. Kelly said nothing.

“Well, Cam does!” Sam grinned, “Although I’m sure I’ll get a slice or two at the party!” 

“Can we have a few minutes to talk about this?” Kelly asked, noticing how uncertain Maisie seemed and feeling that they definitely needed to talk it through before any decisions were made. 

“Sure!” Sam smiled, standing up. “But don’t take too long. The party’s tonight so if you two aren’t up for it I’ll need to find someone else. I’ll be over there.” He pointed at the counter where Greg was currently selling popcorn to a dad with two excited little boys. “Give me a wave when you’ve decided?” He smiled again and left the girls to their discussion. 

“Isn’t this cool?” Kelly asked, leaning forward excitedly and hoping that her friend’s reticence was simply due to surprise and not quite being able to take in the situation. “We get to go to Cam Coleman’s party!” 

“Yeah, as the food!” Maisie pulled a slightly confused face at her friend. 

“So?” Kelly laughed. “You told me your dad keeps looking at you funny every time your mum talks about planning a party. How long do you think you’re gonna make it without getting eaten anyway? Wouldn’t it be better to get eaten by your favourite actor than your dad’s work friends?” 

“True!” Maisie smiled. “And every girl I’ve ever seen cooked looked really happy and tasted delicious!”

“Exactly!” grinned Kelly. “I’m not saying eating us is going to change his life or anything or promise that we’re going to be remembered forever by him and the others at the party but while they’re eating us they’re going to be having a great time and are going to comment to each other how delicious we are! Plus everyone there is either going to be famous or important in Hollywood. Isn’t that going to be better than some back-yard barbecue?” 

“You’re right!” Maisie chuckled, trying to picture her body cooked on some grill in a celebrity’s kitchen and wondering how she would taste. “My juicy ass is too good for some boring neighbours and businessmen!” 

“So you’ll do it?” beamed Kelly, incredibly excited.

“Yup!” she grinned. “Why not, eh?”

“Awesome! Thank you!” Kelly turned and waved to Sam at the counter who acknowledged her wave and, after some comment to Greg that they couldn’t hear, made his way back over. The look on their faces told him their decision before they spoke. 

“So?” He asked, a hint of playful teasing in his voice, “Do I call Cam and tell him I have two delicious young dishes for his party or do I need to be stopping by the grocery store on my way home for some burgers?” 

“You got yourself some piggies!” Kelly grinned. Maisie nodded, finally looking excited. 

“Awesome!” Sam clapped his hands together. “So before I call Cam, I need to take some photos of you to send him.” The girls both put on their best being-photographed smiles and leant close to each other, waiting for Sam to take out his phone. “Oh no, sorry girls,” he chuckled. “The photos I need are a little more, umm, detailed? He needs to approve the ingredients, so to speak!” 

“Ooh!” Maisie caught on just a second before Kelly. “You want us to strip off here? It’s kinda public?” 

“Oh no, don’t worry.” Sam reassured them. “This is not the first time I’ve found girls for one of Cam’s parties here. Greg there lets us use the store room. Makes things a little more private for you and stops anyone out here getting too distracted. After all, there’s always one busy-body who thinks any kind of nudity is shocking and upsetting!” The girls giggled. “So,” He waved his arms, inviting them to stand, “Shall we?” 

“Are we sure he’s legit?” Maisie whispered as they followed Sam and Greg behind the counter to the store room, “What if he’s just a creep who likes to take naked photos of girls?”

“We’ve just agreed to be cooked and eaten,” Kelly replied softly, trying not to giggle, “I’m struggling to see a worst-case-scenario here!” 

“True!” Maisie conceded. 

“Here we are, girls!” Sam ushered them into the store room as Greg opened the door. “Thanks, Greg!” The young worker shut the door behind them and the girls looked around the room. It was fairly small, little more than a large cupboard really, but big enough for what they needed. The walls were painted white. What little stock there was, just a couple of boxes of cola syrup and a sack of uncooked popcorn, was stacked in a corner by the door. The only other thing in the room was a small black table against the back wall. 

“So, girls,” Sam instructed, taking out his phone and opening the camera, “if you could stand against the back wall and take your clothes off, I’ll get some photos for Cam.” 

“Just take our clothes off?” Maisie asked, still trying to keep up with the developments of the day.

“Well, if you can do it kinda cheekily, might make for some good photos? What do you think, huh? Really help Cam work up an appetite?” 

“Come on!” Kelly urged, “It will be fun!” Looking at the camera, she slowly eased her way out of her jeans. Realising that she might as well join in, Maisie pulled off her t-shirt revealing her silky pink bra. She pulled off her black leggings then hesitated, looking over at Kelly. With a seductive smile, Kelly turned away and pulled her vest top over her head, pulling her white bra with it. She then turned with her hands covering her perky young breasts. Following her cue, Maisie unhooked her bra and dropped it onto the table before striking the same pose as her friend. 

“Good! That’s awesome!” Sam encouraged. He could now see enough of their bodies to be sure that he had made a good choice. Kelly was trim without being skinny with a nice round ass while Maisie was a little rounder all over. Both would cook up very nicely indeed. “How about showing off those dumplings, huh?” He suggested. “Show him what’s on the menu?” Both girls giggled and cupped their breasts. Maisie’s were a little bigger than Kelly’s but both were perky with a nice shape, crowned with round, pink nipples which gave away how excited the girls were about what was happening. 

“Yeah that’s what I’m talking about!” Sam urged as the girls stood back to back, first squeezing their breasts then standing with their arms by their sides with their chests thrust out proudly. “Now how about we show him the best bits huh?” The girls turned their backs to the camera and, wiggling their butts, eased their panties down revealing their delicious, shapely asses. “Oh yeah!” Sam exclaimed, “My mouth’s watering already!” The girls turned around to face him, covering themselves coyly at first then striking a pose with their hands on their hips, making sure that there was no part of themselves not available to the camera.

“Okay!” Sam exclaimed delightedly, “We got some great shots. I’m gonna send these off to Cam and check he’s happy, which I’m more than certain he will be, then we can get you two signed up and hit the road! The limo’s outside waiting!” He pressed his phone screen a few times to send the fifteen or so best photos to his employer. “Hey, that’s a point…” He remembered an important technicality. “How old are you two?” 

“Fifteen.” Maisie replied, “Sixteen in a couple of months.” 

“I’m sixteen.” Kelly supplied, wondering whether they were supposed to remain naked or start getting dressed again. 

“Hmm, since you’re both under eighteen we’re gonna need your parents’ permission. Think that’s gonna be an issue?” 

“Do we have to get their signature or something?” Kelly asked, a little worried. “I don’t think either of them are going to be home until later this evening. I guess we could call in at my Dad’s office but…”

“Oh no, don’t worry.” Sam smiled, “Verbal consent is fine. We just need to give them a call and record their agreement. Well hey!” He grinned as his phone beeped, “Cam says you two look damn tasty and he can’t wait to get his teeth into those asses! Looks like we’re on for dinner, girls!” 

Quickly, the girls put their clothes back on and followed Sam out through the lobby. 

“Great seeing you again!” Greg called after the American as they passed, “Hope the party goes well!” 

“Thanks!” Sam waved and grinned charmingly, “See you next time!” 

Outside the cinema, the girls saw a large black limousine. Seeing them emerge, the uniformed driver got out and opened the back door for them. Families turning up for the 3pm movie stopped and watched them get in, some taking photographs assuming they must be famous. The girls truly felt like stars as they waved to the onlookers then settled themselves into the back of the limo on what seemed more like a luxury sofa than a car seat. They saw that there was an ice bucket fixed to the floor in front of them with various alcopops and soft drinks. Sam got in the front next to the driver. 

“Help yourselves to drinks, girls.” He addressed them over his shoulder. “There’s a phone between the seats there,” The girls looked and noticed an old-fashioned car phone mounted on the back of the genuine leather seat. “Calls are automatically recorded. If you wouldn’t mind giving your parents a call and checking they’re okay with this?” The car pulled away. Through the tinted windows, the girls could hear the applause of those who had stopped to watch and wondered how many of them would work out that they’d actually been photographing “nobodies”! 

“So, you gonna call your dad?” Maisie asked, reaching forward and taking a Smirnoff Ice out of the ice bucket. “You think he’s going to agree?” 

“I guess,” Kelly shrugged, selecting a WKD Blue. “I don’t see why he wouldn’t after all. He and Mum are always going on about how expensive teenage daughters are and how they’d be much better off if they sold me to some restaurant!”

“Don’t forget,” Sam interjected, “Cam’s gonna pay premium rate for your meat! Two and a half times what a typical restaurant or butcher would pay!” This seemed to make up Kelly’s mind. She took the phone from its received, amused to see a chord attaching it to the seat. Looking at the numbered buttons she frowned and realised that she didn’t actually know her dad’s work number, or mobile number for that matter. She could only barely remember her own home number – memorising numbers just wasn’t necessary these days. She took out her mobile, looked up the number of her dad’s office and dialled.

“Hello, Grant Monroe?” A gruff voice answered.

“Hey Daddy, it’s me.” Kelly spoke a little tentatively.

“Oh hi pumpkin.” Her dad’s voice noticeably relaxed. “What can I do for you? You okay?”

“Yeah I’m fine,” Kelly explained, “but I need to ask you a favour.” 

“Sure thing, honey.” The man replied, “What do you need?”

“Well, I’m with a man now and he works for Cam Coleman, the movie star?”

“Uh-huh?”

“Cam wants to buy me and cook me for his party. Are you okay with that?” The line went quiet for a few moments. “Daddy?” 

“Is that what you want?” Kelly’s dad asked eventually. “You okay with it?”

“Yeah, it sounds like fun!” Kelly told him, “But because I’m only sixteen, you need to give permission. He’s paying more than double what you’d get if you sold me to a butcher! So,” she bit her lip nervously, “what do you say? Are you okay with it?” 

“If it’s what you want, pumpkin, then it’s fine by me!” The man on the phone replied eventually. “Have fun!”

“I will, Daddy!” Kelly beamed. “Thank you! I love you!”

“I love you too, honey.” Her dad replied before hanging up.

“Did you get that?” Kelly called to Sam in the front seat. “My dad says it’s okay! Here.” She handed the phone to Maisie. “Your turn!” 

By the time they arrived at the actors’ home, both girls’ parents had granted permission for them to become dinner. Hearing that her daughter would be eaten by celebrities was almost enough on its own to convince Maisie’s mum but hearing that premium rate was being paid for her meat sealed the deal. 

“Here we are, girls!” Sam grinned as the car pulled into the driveway of the large, Victorian mansion that Cam Coleman had owned for the past five years and stayed in when he was in England. It looked to the girls like the kind of place middle-aged people went to visit on Sunday afternoons – not a house where somebody actually lived! They were totally in awe as the car crunched to a halt on the gravel in front of the main entrance.

“Ladies?” Sam opened the back door of the limo himself and invited the girls to step out with a wave of his hand. Even though they would end up as nothing more than food on a plate, it was always Cam’s policy to treat his meat-girls like honoured guests. He found it helped to created a convivial party atmosphere and was of the opinion that girls always tasted better when they were happy. 

“Is Cam home?” Kelly asked excitedly as they approached the large front door.

“I’m not sure, honestly.” Sam admitted. “But as far as I know he has nothing else planned for today. He has a studio set up on the top floor so he’s likely up there.” There was no lock on the front door, instead there was an electronic keypad into which Sam started to type a combination. He made no attempt to hide it from the girls – they were hardly a security risk as neither would be leaving the house alive. Before he could finish keying in the code, however, Kelly’s question was answered as the door was opened by none other than Cam Coleman himself!

“Well hello, girls!” The handsome British actor smiled warmly as he welcomed them. “Welcome to my humble abode. Won’t you come inside?” For a few moments, the girls were too starstruck to move. “I suppose we could cook you out here on the front step,” Cam chuckled, “but it seems a shame to waste the fine kitchen we have back here!” The joke snapped that girls out of their stupor and, giggling and blushing, they followed him inside. “I saw the car pull up on the CCTV,” he explained, “so I thought I’d come down to meet you personally.” 

“This is so awesome!” Maisie whispered to Kelly as they followed their hero through the vast entrance lobby, thought a corridor and eventually emerging into a large conservatory, at one end of which seemed to be a kind of open-plan kitchen. Sam followed close behind.

“Well, this is it!” Cam grinned giving an expansive gesture. “You’ll be cooked at the end there.” 

“Ooh they’ve arrived?” The girls heard another American voice from the far end of the room and turned to see Cam’s wife coming in from another room. While not as famous as her husband, Jeannie Coleman had been a pop singer in the 90s and enjoyed a fair amount of success. “Well hey girls!” She purred, walking over and slipping an arm around her husband’s waist. “Don’t you took look tasty!” The girls blushed again and smiled happily. “Why don’t you pop your clothes off so we can get a proper look at the meat, huh?” 

“Straight down to business!” Cam laughed and kissed his wife on the forehead. “That’s my girl!” 

“Well?” Sam prompted as the celebrity couple looked at the girls expectantly. “What are you waiting for? Let’s lose the food wrapping eh?” Giggling and blushing furiously, the girls undressed once more. It had been one thing taking their clothes off in front of Sam for the photos but stripping in front of their hero and his wife felt more significant and embarrassing somehow. Soon enough, however, the two excited teens were naked and stood naked with their arms by their sides ready to be inspected. Sam discretely gathered up their clothes – they weren’t going to be needing them any more. 

“What a pair of cuties!” Jeannie gushed. “These are gonna roast up so nicely!” She grabbed Maisie’s round breasts and gave them a squeeze before releasing her and walking around the girls to inspect them from every angle. It made them feel more like meat than they had at any point so far that day.

“What the FUCK, Daddy!” An angry yell came from the doorway where Jeannie had emerged a few minutes earlier. Everyone turned to look and saw Trixie Coleman, the couple’s oldest daughter, storming towards them. The teenage girl had dyed and straightened black hair, wore black eyeliner and lipstick and was dressed in a tight black crop-top with a silver skull across her ample chest, a red and black plaid skirt and high, chunky black boots along with a variety of pewter and leather jewellery. Kelly and Maisie shot each other worried looks – was the girl against the eating of girl-meat? Was she going to try and wreck the party and their chance of being eaten by their hero?

“What’s wrong, honey?” Cam asked, looking concerned. “Aren’t you looking forward to the party?”

“Why did you get two meat girls?” the girl asked angrily, standing very close in front of her father and stretching herself as tall as possible to try to look him in the face. 

“What do you…?” her father started to ask but she cut him off. 

“I’ve been telling you for MONTHS I wanna get eaten!” She snapped angrily, “And you keep telling me it’s not time for a party yet then finally you decide to have a party and you get these random chicks to cook??” Her voice was higher than her mothers but she shared her American accent, having spent most of her live in LA. 

“Sweetie, I know you want to be cooked but…” 

“But WHAT?” Trixie cut in again. “I’m too young? You don’t think I’m ready?” Without warning, she lifted up her top revealing her impressively large breasts which bounced as they were released from the tight fabric which housed them. “Don’t these look ready to you? Fuck sake, Daddy, I’m fifteen, not five!” She glared at the two naked girls who felt awkward and embarrassed to be intruding on a private family argument. 

“Honey?” Jeannie stepped forward and spoke soothingly to her furious daughter, “Daddy and I have talked about it and we think it would be a waste to cook you for just any old party.” She glanced over at Kelly and Maisie, “No offence, girls!” She flashed them an apologetic smile. Both girls smiled and shrugged to show that none was taken. “We were actually thinking about talking to you about this this evening,” she looked up at her husband and he nodded to show that he was okay with this conversation being brought forward, “but the Golden Globes are coming up next month and it’s likely that Daddy’s gonna win at least two.” 

The former pop singer reached forward as if she was going to pull her daughter’s top back down but instead she took her large, bare breasts in her hands and held them as if assessing their weight. “We thought it might be fun to have these globes cooked golden-brown and served at our party to celebrate? What do you think? Golden globes for the Golden Globes?” Trixie’s breathing calmed right down and she even smiled.

“Really?” She gasped, now excited rather than angry, “You’re going to cook me next month? Promise?” 

“We promise!” Her dad put his hand on her shoulder. “An extra-special piece of meat like you deserves to get cooked at an extra-special party, wouldn’t you agree?” She nodded and smiled gratefully. “We’re having our guests here cooked two different ways.” He gestured towards Kelly and Maisie. “Once they’re cooked you can see which one you prefer the taste of and decide how you want to be cooked next month? How does that sound?” 

“Sorry, Daddy.” The teenage goth smiled and pulled down her top, containing next month’s party food once more. Cam stroked her hair and chuckled affectionately. “Where’s your sister?” He asked.

“Playing in her room. Do you want me to go get her?” 

“Just tell her our special guests are here.” He smiled. “You know how she likes to help out.” 

“Daddy?” A girl of about 11 or 12 walked into the room, closely followed by Trixie. She had a far more natural look than her sister with light brown hair similar to her father’s which she wore long with a natural wave. In contrast to her sister’s rock-chick attire she was wearing a simple yellow tunic-top over plain white leggings. This was Rainbow Coleman, middle-child of the celebrity couple and their youngest daughter. The youngest Coleman child was Merlin but he was only five years old and would not be attending the party. “Trixie said you wanted me?” 

“Yes, honey.” Her dad met her and gave her a warm hug. “We’ve got two special guests for dinner,” he indicated the naked teens who waved happily at the youngster, “and I know how you like to help out so I thought you might like to start things off before the caterers get here?” 

“Thank you, Daddy!” Rainbow beamed, “I’ll do a good job, I promise!” 

“I know you will.” He chuckled and ruffled her hair. “Girls?” He turned to Kelly and Maisie. “This is my daughter Rainbow. She’s going to show you the bathroom and help you prepare yourselves ready for the caterers. We’ll see you later!” 

“Come with me!” Rainbow instructed in a slightly bossy but not unfriendly tone. A little nervous about what might be expected of them, the two teens followed the younger girl through the door and down another corridor. “Here we are!” Rainbow stopped outside a fairly nondescript door painted a metallic dark grey and pushed it open. The girls couldn’t help but gasp. The room was a bathroom but one the size of a modest flat! Maisie was fairly sure it was bigger than her parents’ living room. 

“Wow!” Kelly gasped, walking in and looking around, trying to take in the grandeur of it. “This has to be the biggest bathroom I’ve ever seen!” There was a corner bath with spa jets which looked more like a small swimming pool, a throne-like toilet in the corner, heated rails with multiply fluffy towels and, instead of a simple shower, a tiled area in the corner with jets positioned to shoot from all angles. One whole wall was made of mirrored tiles and, instead of a typical medicine-cabinet there was something more akin to a walk-in wardrobe with saloon-style doors. Beside it was a marble-topped counter with three illuminated mirrors mounted above it and faux-leather stools in front. Against the mirrored wall was a faux-leather sofa. 

“This is the guest bathroom.” Rainbow explained with a smile. Having been born into wealth and luxury she had no real conception of how incredibly large her house was compared to most. Nearly all her friends were from similar backgrounds. “All the bedrooms have en-suites and Mum and Dad have a bigger one upstairs. The one Trixie and I share is about the same size as this I guess?”

“So what do we need to do?” Maisie asked. “Take a shower?” 

“Yes, but first we have to make sure all your body hair is gone.” The young girl explained, pushing open the swing-doors of the cupboard and, with the help of the motion-activated light which came on automatically as she walked in, searched the shelves for a particular pot of cream.

“We’re shaved already?” Kelly pointed out, almost subconsciously running her fingers over her smooth vulva. 

“You have a lot more hair on you than just that!” Rainbow pointed out. “We all do! If you’re going to be meat you have to make sure any hair on your arms is gone and, most people don’t realise this or think about it but you have very fine, pale hairs over most of your skin. Pretty much everywhere but the chest and anywhere you shave honestly.”

“Oh, right!” Kelly acknowledged, feeling a little foolish to have not thought about this aspect of being cooked. 

“Some people just let it burn off while you’re cooking,” continued Rainbow, “but that can leave a kinda bitter taste on the skin and have you ever smelled burned hair?” Both teens nodded and screwed up their faces at the memory. Clearly it was better to make their skin as smooth and hairless as possible before cooking. They just hoped they would not be expected to remove their hair on their heads too – they were both perfectly happy to die to provide a great meal for their hero and his friends and family but they wanted to die looking pretty! 

“You seem to know a lot about this?” Maisie asked, conversationally. “Do you often help out the girls who come for the parties?” 

“I want to be a girlmeat chef!” Rainbow explained excitedly. “I can’t start properly until I’m sixteen but I want to get as much experience as I can before then. Sidney’s does a great internship programme where you get on-the-job training as well as two days a week in college to get the professional qualification but there’s a lot of demand for it and they only have a few places every year so I thought if I can show I’ve got experience it will improve my chances!”

“Can’t your dad get you in?” Kelly asked. “Make some big investment in their company or something?” 

“He probably could,” Rainbow shrugged, “and I know I only get to practice with girls like you because of why my parents are but I want them to take me because they think I’ll be good, not because Daddy paid them, you know?” 

“That’s a good way of thinking!” Maisie genuinely meant the compliment. Neither girl had made any plans beyond school – an event they had been a good four or five years closer to than this very practically-minded little girl. At least that was something they no longer had to worry about. There would be no more exams in their future, unless you counted the test to see how delicious they were! 

“You’re quite different from your sister!” Kelly ventured while Rainbow struggled to open the lid of the tub of cream. It did not look as if she would welcome an offer of assistance. 

“Yeah!” Rainbow exclaimed as the lid came away with a satisfying pop. “She can’t wait to be eaten. She’s been talking about it for as long as I can remember and getting pretty desperate since her tits started growing! It’s like she’s worried that if she doesn’t get eaten soon they’ll just keep growing and explode!”

“From what we saw I can see why she was worried!” Maisie giggled. Although out of her and Kelly, her breasts were the bigger, Trixie’s had made her feel quite inadequate by comparison! 

“I hope I get to help cook her when it finally happens!” Rainbow exclaimed, sniffing the cream a little suspiciously to check it was the right thing since it had been a different brand from the one she was expecting. The girls exchanged glances – they knew from what they had overheard before that Trixie would very soon be getting her wish and therefore Rainbow would most likely also but there was an unspoken agreement that it was not for them to spoil the surprise. 

“Right! This is the stuff!” Rainbow held out the tub of cream, apparently satisfied that it was what she had been looking for. “You need to rub it all over your bodies, up to your chins.” She explained. “Just remember not to scratch your eyebrows or run your fingers through your hair before its washed off else bits of that will fall out too!”

“Have you ever tried it?” Kelly asked, curiously, “Just to see what it was like?” 

“Yeah, last year, after one of Daddy’s parties.” The young girl admitted. “It stings a bit and feels really hot but it doesn’t hurt. Itched like hell when the hair was growing back but you two won’t need to worry about that!” She giggled. “I’m glad I tried it but it’s something I really only want to try once!” 

“So what do we do?” Kelly asked, taking the pot of cream from Rainbow. “Just rub it on like sun cream?”

“That’s basically it.” The preteen replied. “Rub it all over then you just have to wait five minutes or so for it to work. After that, you can shower off.” 

“How did it feel afterwards?” Maisie asked curiously, “When you tried it? Right after, I mean,” she clarified, “not when everything started growing back and got itchy.” 

“Kinda weird!” Rainbow admitted with a giggle. “My skin just felt so soft and smooth all over, I couldn’t stop stroking it!” She blushed a little. “Couldn’t keep my hands off myself for two of three days afterwards.”

“Ooh sounds good!” Maisie grinned, “Too bad we only get to enjoy it for an hour or so. Do you know if the cooks are going to use any kind of rub or marinade on our bodies before they cook us?”

“They usually do!” Rainbow grinned. “Sometimes they let me help.”

“That’s going to feel so awesome!” Kelly stared dreamily at nothing in particular, imagining the feeling of her soft, smooth body being massaged all over with some oil or sauce to make her meat taste even more delicious. She was actually starting to feel hungry thinking about her own meat and was a little sad that she wasn’t going to get to try any. 

“I guess we should get started!” Kelly looked at her friend excitedly and scooped out a handful of the cream. Despite being cold, it gave the palm of her hand a strangely warm, tingly feeling. “Where first?” 

“Boobs!” Maisie grinned, thrusting her chest forward.

“Boobs it is, then!” Kelly set down the tub and rubbed her hands together before smearing the thick white goop onto Maisie’s chest. The excited blonde bit her lip as the cream touched her sensitive nipples and Kelly began to massage, a breast in each hand. She ran her hands down and rubbed the remaining cream into her friend’s soft, round belly. “My turn!” She picked up the pot and handed it to Maisie. 

Watching as the two older rubbed the hair-removal cream all over each other’s lucious young bodies, Rainbow sat on the side of the bath and, maybe not as discretely as she had intended, slipped her fingers down the front of her leggings. 

“It’s okay!” Maisie turned to the younger girl. “You can come help if you like? I’m sure it will be okay if you wash the cream off your hands quickly afterwards?” 

The teens paused, Kelly in the middle of rubbing the cream into Maisie’s leg and her eyes level with her deliciously meaty-looking pussy which had yet to receive its coating. Both girls were in fact a little nervous about applying the cream, which was already starting to produce an uncomfortable, burning sensation, to such a sensitive area. She smiled encouragingly at Rainbow who stood and licked her fingers to remove her own juices. After hesitating for just a moment, the young girl pulled her top over her head then quickly slipped off her training bra before kicking off her sandels removing her leggings and underwear in one motion. 

“Just a second!” the naked youngster grinned at the older girls. “Like I said, I’ve tried this once and I’m not too keen to again!” She returned to the cupboard and peered inside, on the other side from where she had found the cream. “Here we are!” She pulled out what the girls first took to be a clear plastic rubbish bag but, when she unrolled it, they saw that it was an apron. Quickly, she tied it on over her otherwise-naked body, protecting her delicate skin from the cream, and joined the others. 

Scooping a handful from the jar, Rainbow turned her attention to Maisie’s shapely rump while Kelly continued to coat her friend’s legs. Despite being younger and significantly less developed than the teenager, Rainbow was actually not that much shorter than Maisie and easily coated her back and shoulders. Kelly had, by now, finished her friends legs and stood up. 

“Aren’t you forgetting something?” Rainbow looked pointedly at Maisie’s as yet uncovered pussy. “The cream needs to go everywhere you know!” 

“I’m kinda nervous about it.” Maisie admitted. “I feel like it’s going to hurt quite a lot?”

“Here’s an idea!” Kelly got a naughty twinkle in her eye. “You’re the expert, Rainbow! Why don’t you do it?” She stepped back to let the smaller girl stand in front of her friend then quickly went over to one of the sinks. 

“What are you doing?” Rainbow asked sharply. “You need to keep the cream on your hands too. There’s more hair on the backs of them than you realise.” 

“Don’t worry,” Kelly reassured her, “I’ll put some more on in a minute. Trust me, it’s for the best that I wash it off my hands just now.” confused but more interested in the task at hand than what the other girl was doing, Rainbow shrugged. She dipped two fingers into the cream and began to rub it on Maisie’s vulva, even slipping her fingers inside a little causing the teen to moan softly with pleasure. The burning sting covered almost her entire body now but felt especially intense on her hard, pink nipples – so intense was the feeling that she could not even tell if it was pain or pleasure any more. Kelly was experiencing the same.

Having washed her hands, the brunette knelt down behind Rainbow and tentatively reached between the young girl’s legs. Although she said nothing in response, she subtly moved her feet further apart to give the teen easier access. Kelly slipped her fingers inside, finding Rainbow moist and welcoming. As she gently eased her fingers back and forth, she reached down with her other hand and became to stimulate herself too. Maisie became even more aroused watching her friend pleasuring herself and the youngster who was, in turn, subjecting her to such exquisite torture. With cries that could no doubt be heard down the corridor, all three girls climaxed almost simultaneously.

“Wow!” Rainbow gasped, grabbing Maisie’s arm to steady herself. “Thank you!” 

“Hey, us girls have to help each other out sometimes, eh?” Kelly winked as Rainbow turned to look at her. “Don’t forget there’s another prime fillet over here needs creaming up too!” She pointed down at her own deliciously puffy vulva. “But how about Maisie goes and washes her hands first?” 

Less than ten minutes and at least two more orgasms a piece later, both meat-girls were covered head to toe in the hair-removal cream. Neither was sure whether the pain and discomfort actually subsided after the first couple of minutes or whether they were simply getting used to it and not noticing it so much. 

“How long do we have to stay like this?” Maisie asked, trying to remember not to touch her face or hair with her cream-covered fingers. 

“Just a few more minutes.” Rainbow promised. “Best not to sit on the couch. It’s wipe-clean but I don’t know what that cream would do to it! You can sit on the edge of the bath ‘though.” 

“How often does your dad have these parties?” Kelly asked conversationally as she and Maisie settled themselves on the wide ceramic shelf which framed the massive bath tub. Although she was not in too much discomfort any more, she was very keen to get the sticky cream washed off and feel how smooth and appetising her skin would be. From the moment she had removed her clothes in front of the hosts she had really seen herself as nothing more than food and was really looking forward to being eaten. Conversation with their new young friend would provide a welcome distraction while the cream did its work.

“Three or four times a year, I think.” Rainbow explained, flopping onto the couch opposite once she was sure that her hands were clean. “He didn’t let me come to them until I was ten. I think he and Mum were worried that I might get scared or something, or that I wouldn’t understand what was happening.”

“Have you ever wondered how weird it must have been for people our grandparents’ age when they were kids?” Maisie pondered to the others. “I mean, you must have seen some of those old story books and cartoons where children have to escape from monsters and witches who want to eat them. Not to mention all those old horror movies about cannibals where they’re usually some kind of mutant monster thing or at least complete phychos. Then some rich American guy comes along,” she thought back to her history lessons in school – something else she realised she would no longer have to worry about, “and opens a restaurant where regular people can go to eat little girls and they get told it’s a good thing and they should volunteer.” 

“My Grandma told me that was kinda what made it exciting at first.” Kelly explained. “It was weird and scary and exciting. She said she actually wanted to sign up at the time but her parents wouldn’t let her. Which is probably a good thing for me!” She laughed.

“Couldn’t she just have signed up when she was older and didn’t need her parents permission?” Rainbow asked. She knew a lot about the practical side of cooking girls – recipes, preparation methods etc. but had never really given the history of the practice much thought. After all, it had been legal for over fifty years before she was even born and common practice her whole life. Eating girls was just one of those normal things it had never occurred to her to question. 

“Apparently the law was pretty strict at the time.” Maisie rejoined with more information from history class. “You had to be under a certain age to be cooked in those day… fourteen I think it was?”

“So you two would be too old back then?”

“Yup! Kelly laughed, “Well past our sell-by! And your sister would have missed her opportunity!”

“Wow, she’d be pretty pissed!” Rainbow laughed, knowing how desperate her big sister Trixie was to find her way onto the menu at one of her parents’ parties. “That seems kinda crazy…” The young girl pondered for a moment. “Glad they changed their minds about that. Girls my age taste good,” she glanced down at her own body, naked apart from the transparent plastic apron, “but you get way more meat on older girls. No offence!” she added hurriedly, worried that her new friends might think she was calling them fat. The both laughed and assured her it was fine. “And tits just taste so good!” Rainbow added, eyeing the two perky pairs before her hungrily. “Cooking a girl without any seems like a bit of a waste somehow.” 

“Little girls are handier for regular families ‘though,” Maisie pointed out. “Like for Christmas Dinner or something where there’s just like eight or ten people eating.” She thought back to last Christmas at her aunt’s house where she had very much enjoyed tucking into her seven year old cousin who had been deliciously stuffed and oven-roasted like a turkey. “But yeah, for a party like tonight you’d need five or six little girls to get the same amount of meat as us and, like you say, no tits!” She looked down and gave her own a thoughtful squeeze. The cream on the palms of her hands stuck to the cream on her breasts and felt kinda icky.

“You should be ready to rinse off now!” Rainbow stood up, as if reading the teen’s mind. “Shall we?” She pointed towards the multi-jetted shower area.

“What’s the oldest girl you’ve ever seen cooked?” Kelly asked curiously as the trio made their way across the room. Although she was the only one wearing any kind of clothing, the covering of opaque white cream over the meat-girls’ bodies made Rainbow seem the most naked of the three. Technically, the law set an upper limit of twenty for meat but Kelly was aware that this was only really enforced in commercial settings and slightly older women were often cooked in private. She was fairly certain, however, that there must be an age after which a woman’s meat was just not that good any more – she was certain she wouldn’t enjoy eating either of her grandmothers or even her mum, although one or two of the younger teachers at her school had always struck her as looking quite tasty. 

“About twenty-three or twenty-four I think,” Rainbow furrowed her brow as she thought. “Wasn’t at one of Dad’s parties ‘though. It was the wrap party of one of his movies a couple of years ago that he took us along to. She’d been his co-star in the movie and the whole cast and crew got to eat her afterwards.” This story sounded familiar to the girls – they were pretty sure they had read about it or heard it mentioned in an interview. The actress had been Rebecca DuPree and she’d been so turned on by the scene at the end of the movie where her character was cooked and served to her boyfriend, played by Cam Coleman, that she had volunteered to go over the coals for real. Of course anyone who spoke to the media about having eaten her claimed she was utterly delicious – it was understood that it would simply be rude to say anything else, not the “done thing” at all. But Kelly especially was curious to find the truth.

“Oh yeah!” She nodded as they reached the shower. “I heard about that. So, level with me!” She winked at Rainbow, “How was she?” 

“Decent taste,” Rainbow thought back, “but kinda tough. I guess the official age limit is twenty for a reason!” 

“Well we’re older than you,” Maisie chuckled, “but we’re still a fair few years off that yet so hopefully we’re in our prime, meat-wise!” All three laughed good-naturedly. 

“I’d say so!” Rainbow grinned, “Can’t wait to get my teeth into your asses!” She giggled. “Come on, let’s get you rinse off so I can get a proper good look at your meat and do some grading before the caterers come collect you.” This sounded like fun! 

“You joining us?” Maisie invited as Rainbow fiddled with levers and taps to get the water spraying out at just the right temperature and pressure. 

“Once you’ve rinsed off a bit, yeah!” Rainbow grinned. “Get the cream off then I’ll help you with the soap! Don’t worry!” She picked up the bottle of peppermint-scented shower gel. “It’s a special kind that doesn’t interfere with the flavour of your meat in any way!” 

“Hey! Sounds like you girls are having fun in here!” All three looked over to the doorway where Trixie was stood wearing a thick black, soft-looking towelling bath robe. “Ooh goodie!” She grinned, stepping inside and untying the belt of her robe. “I’m just in time for your shower! Room for one more?” 

Trixie dropped the bath robe and stood naked next to her sister while the sisters began to rinse each other off revealing the beautiful, silky-smooth skin beneath. Seeing Trixie come in, they waved happily at her.

“What are you doing here?” Rainbow asked her, a little irritated.

“They didn’t tell you the good news?” Trixie grabbed her little sister’s hands and bounced excitedly on the spot, causing her large breasts to jiggle up and down. “Mummy and Daddy are gonna cook me next month for their Golden Globes party!” 

“Wow!” Rainbow was surprised but not exactly shocked. She knew how keen her sister was on the idea of being cooked and eaten and was very familiar with the tantrums she would throw every time her dad’s aid brought home more girls for cooking. She supposed it was only ever going to be a matter of time before they conceded and put her on the menu. “But that’s more than a month away. Still doesn’t tell me why you’re here now?”

“Well you and the girls weren’t exactly being quiet!” the black-haired girl teased. “Why should I miss out on the fun? Anyway,” she grinned, “if I’m going to be cooked in a matter of weeks then I should get in the habit of keeping my body properly hairless, that way I can have flavouring oils rubbed in every night so by the time I finally get to the table I’m going to be extra delicious!”

“You want to get creamed?” Rainbow asked, folding her arms across her chest and making the plastic of her apron crinkle like a cheap shopping bag. 

“Yup!” Trixie looked pointedly down at her crotch where she sported a neat landing strip. “Think your cream can handle this?” 

“We can try!” Rainbow laughed, shaking her head in disbelief at her sister. 

“There’s no problem with getting more cream on our skin, is there?” Maisie asked, stepping out of the shower and grabbing a towel to pat herself down. “It’s not going to burn or anything is it?”

“Shouldn’t be.” Rainbow consulted the label. “Might sting a bit as your skin will be more sensitive than usual.”

“Great!” Maisie took the pot from her and grinned at Trixie. “Let’s get you initiated into our club. You going to help?” She looked over to Kelly who was also emerging from the shower and patting herself down with a fresh, warm towel.

“You think I’d miss the chance to have a go on those funbags?” Kelly laughed. Trixie giggled and bounced on the spot again causing her big round breasts to jiggle pleasingly. Rainbow simply rolled her eyes, doubting she would ever understand the cultural preoccupation with boobs. Everybody seemed to be obsessed with them! 

“Wait a second!” Trixie had an idea and fished around in the pockets of her discarded bath robe for her phone. “Can you film this?” She unlocked the phone and handed it to her little sister. “I wanna put it on my page. I think my followers would enjoy the show, don’t you?” Rainbow sighed again. Her sister really was one of the most vacuous people she knew, and she knew a lot of Hollywood celebrities! “If that’s okay with you girls, that is?” Trixie turned to the two naked meat girls, a pleading look in her eyes. 

The teens glanced at each other hesitantly. Neither had even so much as sent a topless selfie before and now they were being asked to appear stark naked in a video that was likely to be seen by millions – Trixie Coleman had quite a following, despite not actually being especially interesting. It was amazing what having famous parents could do for someone’s profile and it was generally assumed that her “twin peaks of feminine excellence”, as one commentator had euphemistically phrased it, didn’t exactly diminish her appeal. 

The photos Sam had taken of them to advertise their meat to Cam had been one thing, never intended to be released outside a very small circle of people, but this felt like quite a different proposition.

“I guess it should be okay?” Kelly looked tentatively at Maisie, trying to gauge her friend’s reaction. “After all, it’s not like we’re going to be around to get any grief over it. It’s not exactly going to harm our future job prospects or anything like that…”

“It would be kinda nice to be famous.” Maisie agreed. “At least with a video like that out there we can be sure people are going to remember us once we’re just a pile of bones in the kitchen bin… Sure!” She grinned, coming to a decision. “I’m in! Kelly?”

“Why not!” Kelly shrugged. “Sounds like fun!”

“Great! You guys are awesome!” Trixie gushed. She turned to Rainbow who had flopped herself down on the sofa and was idly scrolling through the pictures on her sister’s phone, laughing at some and rolling her eyes at others. “Ready, little sis? Lights, camera, ACTION!” 

No sooner had Rainbow started the camera on her sister’s phone than Trixie bounced in front of it and blew a kiss into the lens, pouting and showing off her shapely nude body to the millions who would inevitably watch the video once uploaded. Kelly and Maisie stood in the background a little awkwardly, not sure exactly what the young celebrity expected of them. 

“Hey there and hello to all you lovely Trixie’s Pixies out there!” She winked and tossed her hair, making sure not to break “eye contact” with the camera for one second, clearly in full-on performer mode. “I suppose you may be wondering why I’m dressed like this?” She gestured at her own naked body, “And no, it’s not just because I wanted to give you all a little treat!” She winked again. “Although that’s a bonus of course! No, guess what, my little Pixies? Your Miss Trixie got some amazing news this afternoon! My mum and dad’s Golden Globes after-party is going to have a prime piece of celebrity meat as the centrepiece! That’s right folks, this cute little tush is on the menu!” She turned and wiggled her ass at the camera. “As well as these not so little puppies, of course!” She gave her breasts a teasing squeeze. 

Maisie and Kelly glanced at each other, both relieved to see that the other was looking just as incredulous at Trixie’s high-energy shamelessness as the other. They understood that she was a product of her upbringing but it was an upbringing that the far more likeable Rainbow had shared. The real Trixie had struck them as high maintenance but her on-camera persona was several levels beyond. They wondered genuinely how Rainbow survived with such a sister but the look on her face as she concentrated on keeping the video in focus and at the right angle was enough to tell them that she was simply resigned to her lot and regarded her more gregarious sister with a mixture of destain and wry amusement. 

“So, my lovely Pixies, that means Miss Trixie has to get used to life as a meat girl and that of course means that you,” she looked down and pointed at her neatly trimmed landing strip of pubic hair with both index fingers, “have to go bye-bye! Fortunately, your Miss Trixie has two lovely friends here who are going to help her!” Without turning away from the camera, she beckoned the girls forward. They shuffled forward a little awkwardly and waved at the camera with school-photo smiles. 

“That’s right!” Trixie continued, apparently without pausing for breath, “Miss Trixie has two extra-special Pixies with her today to help get her ready for the table table. Aren’t they lovely? Wanna know a secret?” She leaned forward conspiratorially and cupped her hand to the side of her mouth. “These two gorgeous Pixies aren’t Pixies at all! They’re actually Piggies! That’s right! They’re on the menu for tonight’s dinner and, as you can see, are all hairless and shiny ready to have that tasty oil rubbed all over their delicious bodies and they’ve agreed to help your Miss Trixie get the same way! Of course we’ll have to do this all over again before the big day but I’m sure none of you will mind that, will you?” She gave the camera another over-the-top wink. 

“Now, these two lovely Pixie-Piggies will be needed in the kitchen soon so we’d better not waste any more time!” She turned on her heel, taking care to toss her long black hair flirtatiously as she did so then strode to the middle of the room as if she were on a cat-walk, ensuring that her shapely teenage butt wiggled appealingly from side to side as she walked. 

Coating Trixie’s admittedly tasty-looking young body with the hair removal cream was not nearly as much fun as the girls had thought it was going to be, especially as she kept turning to pout at the camera or blow kisses. When they had worked on each other it had felt intimate and fun, a shared experience between friends, but now they felt like little more than extras or even props in Trixie’s video. Far from sharing a fun moment with a friend, they felt as if they were slaves following the bidding of their attention-seeking mistress. They finished up as quickly as they could, splodges that had inevitably clung to their bodies here and there feeling hot and uncomfortable. They had been rather looking forward to giving Trixie the all-over massage, with particular attention given to her boobs and butt, but this was not feeling worth it and they simply wanted the experience to be over and done with. 

Once completely coated, Trixie went back to talking directly into the camera, waiting for the requisite time to pass. Since they had no need of the cream to actually do anything on their already hairless bodies and, having made hand gestures to Rainbow to check they were out of shot, a fact which was confirmed with a thumbs-up from the long-suffering preteen behind the camera, the friends slipped back into the shower to rinse off.

“That wasn’t as much fun as I’d hoped!” Kelly lamented as she helped Maisie rinse some of the cream off her shoulder. The fresh applications left red patches that looked worryingly like sunburn but they hoped that they would fade fairly quickly and not spoil how they looked while cooking. Rainbow had been fairly certain that there would be no damage and they were both inclined to trust her. 

“Funbags not worth the effort?” asked Maisie, teasingly.

“Not by a mile!” Kelly sighed. “Honestly, I treated them the same way I treated her arm or belly. Felt like she was getting more than enough attention from her ‘Pixies’, what’s that all about anyway? And I didn’t feel like giving her more!”

“And what’s with talking about herself in third person all the time?” Maisie pondered in disgust, hoping that the combination of the glass door, the sound of the running water, the distance between them and her general lack of interest in anything other than her own voice meant that Trixie wouldn’t be able to hear their muttered conversation. “Your Miss Trixie!” She imitated the starlets voice and mannerisms before miming sticking her fingers down her throat and puking. 

“At least we’ve only got another hour or so of her to put up with!” Kelly laughed. “Poor Rainbow’s got to deal with her for another month yet!” 

“Maybe she’ll be begging to join on on the menu tonight after all?” 

“Nah,” Kelly chuckled again, “I reckon she’d get too much satisfaction out of seeing a spit shoved up ‘Miss Trixie’s’ perky little ass to risk missing out on that!” 

“True!” laughed Maisie. “Uh-oh, forced smiles on! Here she comes!” The cream-coated Trixie was confidently strutting her way towards them, roving cameraman Rainbow following obediently behind making sure, as ordered, to keep her sister’s ass in shot! 

“Oh wow that would be so funny!” Maisie laughed at Kelly’s suggestion. “Do you think we’ll get away with it?”

“What’s the worst that could happen?” Kelly shrugged. “She has us killed? We get sent home without being cooked? Don’t really see how bad it could be! Plus,” she grinned, “she might actually be grateful when she realises what a great video it will make. I bet her followers will love it!” 

“Okay, too bad there’s no time to plan,” Maisie scrunched her face a little, “We’ll just have to make it up as we go along!”

“I’ll grab her,” Kelly suggested, “you do the talking!” 

“Deal! Here we go!” 

“So, my dear little Pixies,” Trixie continued to flirt with the camera as she pulled back the glass door of the shower area. To call it a cubicle would be a misrepresentation of its size given that it was larger than most whole bathrooms! “Now we come to the next part of the fun! This is where your Miss Trixie gets her lovely little Piggy-Pixies to rinse her off and give her a lovely rub-down!” She backed into the shower, between the two waiting teens, and held out her arms ready for rinsing and caressing.

With a quick glance at Maisie to check that she was ready, Kelly leapt forward and grabbed Trixie around the middle with one arm, pinning her arms to her side, and slamming her hand over the shorter girl’s mouth as she squirmed and struggled, squealing trying to cry out with muffled protests.

“Sorry, Pixies!” Maisie grinned at the camera, hoping Rainbow would continue filming. The younger girl did her best to hold the phone steady while her shoulders were heaving with silent laughter. She gave Maisie a thumbs-up telling her to continue. “There’s been a slight change of plan! You see, I know your Miss Trixie, or Meat-Girl Three as we’re now going to call her, is used to be treated like a Princess but she did say she wants to get used to being a meat-girl and there’s one very important part of that she seems to have forgotten about. You see, as a meat-girl you have to be willing to submit yourself totally to someone else. Meat-girls get prepared and cooked however the chefs want and, since my good friend Kelly and I are helping to prep Meat-Girl Three here today, I guess that means she belongs to us!” Trixie’s eyes grew wide but she stopped her struggling. 

“Now the first thing to do,” Maisie spoke into the camera as if she were presenting a DIY video on how to bake an apple pie, “is to get this hair-removal cream rinsed off. Now you may remember that Meat-Girl Three had failed to remove all her pubic hair before beginning the process so let’s start there to see how well the cream has worked!” She took hold of one of the removable shower heads and blasted the warm water at Trixie’s crotch. The white cream dissolved away to reveal a vulva as smooth and hairless as that of a seven year old. “Splendid!” Maisie inspected the revealed area and amused herself with the overly-formal description. “Now, of course, we need to get the rest of Meat-Girl Three cleaned off so we can continue with our inspection. Oh yes,” she grinned slightly evilly at Trixie who was looking distinctly nervous, “meat inspection is a very important part of the preparation process!” 

“Now, to do this properly,” Maisie continued into the camera, “my collegue will need to release Meat-Girl Three so that we can properly rinse off every part of her meat so I hope Meat-Girl Three is not going to make a fuss?” She glared warningly at Trixie who shook her head. “Good, because otherwise we’d have to gag you and the only thing we have handy to shove in your mouth is your little sister’s used underwear and I don’t think you’d enjoy that very much, would you?” Rainbow came very close to dropping the phone, she was laughing so hard, yet somehow managed to keep it pointing at the three teens in the shower. 

Tentatively, Kelly released Trixie and stepped back under the spray to rinse off the cream that had clung to her when she grabbed hold of the starlet. Trixie stood compliantly, shaking slightly and a strange, confused expression on her face. None of the girls looking at her could tell if she was furious or aroused and even Trixie herself was not sure. She was so used to being the star and the centre of attention who called the shots for everyone around her that being reduced to less even than a slave was a brand new experience for her. What made her most angry about the whole situation was that she realised how much she liked it. 

“As you can see,” Maisie continued her instructional commentary as she sprayed Trixie down, rinsing off all the cream and leaving her skin looking pink and fresh, “the cream has successfully removed all the body hair from Meat-Girl Three without in any way damaging her skin. For any potential meat-girls out there, we can strongly recommend this method over shaving as it is far quicker and easier and results in less irritation, especially of sensitive areas.” Prompted by Kelly, Trixie turned on the spot allowing Maisie to rinse the cream from her back and butt. “There!” Maisie declared with a triumphant tone, replacing the shower on its holder. “Meat-Girl Three is now ready to be prepped for cooking. I’m now going to hand over to my colleague Kelly who will begin the meat examination.”

“Now you may notice that we are remaining in the cleaning area,” Kelly addressed the camera, adopting the same educational documentary presenter tone as Maisie, “and that is because many of the test are more satisfying to perform while the meat is wet.” All three other girls wondered if Trixie was going to protest or want to speak but she simply stood silent and obedient, arms by her side, loving the feeling of being treated as meat and hating herself for loving it so much. 

“Since the rump is a very popular and delicious source of meat on any girl, we shall begin there.” Kelly stepped forward a little so that she was in front of Trixie who still stood with her back to the camera. Trixie held her breath a little, waiting to see what would happen. “First a firmness test!” Kelly announced before giving her right buttock a firm slap. Trixie gasped slightly but did not react. “Maisie, would you please perform the test on your side?” Maisie obligingly slapped Trixie’s left buttock. Rainbow thought the sound was immensely satisfying, as was the patch of pink skin left behind. “Now,” continued Kelly, “tests such as these rely very much on the observation of the tester and are therefore somewhat inconclusive. Before signing off this section on a grading report, it is recommended that the test be performed a minimum of four times.” The girl proceeded to slap Trixie’s round behind from both sides four times a piece as the young starlet moaned with a mixture of pain and pleasure. 

Practically wetting herself from laughter, Rainbow signalled to the girls to take a break by performing a cutting motion over her own throat with her free hand. Kelly recognised the gesture and addressed the camera. 

“We need to take a short break now but we will be back very shortly to complete the examination! See you soon!”

“Stay hungry!” Maisie added just before Rainbow pushed the button to end the recording. 

“Aaaand uploaded!” the younger girl grinned, seeing that Trixie’s account was permanently logged in on her phone and available to anyone who happened to be holding it. Within seconds, notifications and messages started to come in as the millions of “Trixie’s Pixies” clicked on the new video to see their idol stark naked. Rainbow could only begin to imagine the comments that would come once they watched further. If any video was ever destined to go viral, it was this one!

“I kinda wanna tell you guys that that was really uncool!” Trixie glared, following the two meat-girls out of the shower and rubbing her sore, pink buttocks, “But it was so damn hot!” Her face broke into a grin, relieving Kelly and Maisie greatly. They knew that Rainbow was going to be relatively safe from her big sister’s wrath but they were starting to worry they had crossed a line. “Do something with my boobs in the next segment!” 

“So you want to continue?” Maisie checked with a grin, “We could always claim technical difficulties?” 

“Don’t event think about not continuing!” Trixie practically growled. “I don’t think I’ve been this turned on in my life!” 

“Hey look!” Rainbow laughed, holding up the phone so they could see, “Someone’s made a GIF of your butt getting spanked!” The short clip played on constant repeat with hands slapping alternate buttocks. Trixie rubbed the sore area again while watching but laughed just as much as the others. 

“I guess this video’s really gonna get noticed!” she grinned. 

In the warm air of the bathroom the girls were already starting to dry off. While Rainbow continued to laugh at and read out some of the choicer comments the video was getting, they finished drying themselves off with fresh towels and brushed their hair. Maisie put hers up and Kelly tied hers in a ponytail but Trixie opted to leave hers loose as it had not got too wet.

“Wow, there’s loads of comments about wanting to eat your pussy!” Rainbow laughed. “Not quite sure which way they mean ‘though! Oh and you girls are getting quite a lot of attention too! Let’s see… ‘I wanna eat the brunette’s tits to give me the energy to fuck the blonde from behind then eat her tits too and fuck them both in the ass’… Well that’s just kinda rude!” Maisie blushed. They knew they were going to get noticed on a video as widely distributed as Trixie’s but hadn’t really thought that they might draw focus. “Oh here’s another one! ‘Cut off blonde’s head while she’s sucking my cock then fuck brunette ‘til she bleeds to death’!”

“Okay, I think we get the picture!” Kelly looked rather uncomfortable. She knew someone who had agreed to be cooked and eaten had more or less surrendered any right to modesty or dignity but these comments seemed pretty extreme. “You have some pretty weird followers, Trixie!”

“Well they all have the good taste to love Miss Trixie!” the short girl grinned and shrugged. “Besides, I bet Rainbow’s only reading out the bad ones to troll you!”

“Yeah!” Rainbow admitted. “Most of them are saying how pretty you are or at least that you look good to eat. Oh, there does seem to be a bit of a debate going on about which of you has the most delicious boobs and butt!”

“Oh?” Kelly folded her arms and raised a quizzical eyebrow. “Who’s winning so far?”

“General opinion seems to be Kelly’s butt and Maisie’s boobs!” 

“Oh well enjoy the attention while it lasts, girls!” Trixie teased, “Once we film the next bit they’ll all be wanting a piece of Miss Trixie!” The arrogant, self-assured smile on her face was intensely irritating. While on the one hand, the girls were pleased that she had not been too angry about her stunt and were pleased that she wanted to continue, both resolved to cause her at least a little bit of physical pain, not to mention embarrassment, in front of her legion of “Pixies”! 

“Well,” Trixie put her hands on her hips, “what are we waiting for? Let’s put on a show they’re gonna be talking about for years!” 

“Welcome back viewers,” Kelly addressed the camera, “as we continue the inspection of Meat-Girl Three, formerly known as Trixie Coleman.” The star of the video stood between the two taller girls, waiting demurely for whatever they would decide to do. 

“Now, in this section, we’re going to begin be focussing on a very popular cut of girl-meat, the breast!” Maisie stepped forward and took over the commentary. “Now, it is well known that breast come in three sizes. Small,” she indicated Kelly who shot her an over-the-top look of outrage, “medium,” she pointed to her own chest, “and large.” She held Trixie’s round, right breast as if weighing it. “Now it’s widely known that medium breasts are the most popular,” she continued cheekily, “and are generally thought to taste the best but small and large both have their advocates.”

“One of the major issues with big breasts,” she continued, “is the lack of sensitivity that can sometimes be associated with the larger examples, an issue not shared with smaller ones, if I can ask my colleage to demonstrate?” Kelly licked her thumb and forefinger before giving her own right nipple a little rub. Very quickly it became erect and stood proudly away from her chest. She bit her lip slightly, enjoying the sensation. “Thank you, now if I were to do this,” Maisie moved quickly and unexpectedly gave the perky pink nipple a flick, causing Kelly to wince and shudder, “we see an immediate reaction. Now with Meat-Girl Three’s melons here, we may have to try a little harder to provoke a reaction.”

With obvious glee, Maisie took hold of Trixie’s right nipple between thumb and forefinger and gave it a hard pinch. Trixie’s eyes widened a little but she made little sound beyond a tiny whine. Maisie pinched a little harder and pulled, stretching the whole boob forward so that the tip of her nipple was a good three or four centimetres further forward than its natural resting position. At this, Trixie did cry out a little but, eager to embrace her role as submissive meat-girl, made no specific protest.

“And there we see,” Maisie continued into the camera, “that while there is some sensitivity to stimuli, it is not comparable to that displayed by my less well-endowed colleague. Now, you may ask what difference this makes to the meat? Well it is well known that stimuli such as pleasure and pain cause the body to produce certain chemicals which enrich the flavour of the meat. Less response to stimuli mean a blander taste. However, all is not lost! What she may lack in quality,” Maisie smirked, taking Trixie’s breast in her hand and squeezing hard enough to leave finger marks, “she certainly makes up for in quantity!” She lifted her hand away for a second before giving a hard slap across the nipple causing the starlet to cry out once more. 

“For the sake of fairness,” Kelly stepped forward, “we should perform the inspection on both breasts rather than just one!” Maisie continued to hold and fondle Trixie’s right breast while Kelly grabbed hold of her left nipple, tugging even harder than her friend had done, enjoying Trixie’s moans of pain mixed with intense pleasure.

“And to avoid accusations of unfair bias,” Kelly grinned slyly at the camera and walked slowly in front of Trixie, “we should offer proof that the apparently optimum and most popular medium-sized breasts are as sensitive as those considered small!” She spun quickly, catching Maisie off guard and grabbing hold of her hard, pink nipples and twisting hard in a traditional “nipple cripple”, giggling as Maisie let out a shriek and went a little unsteady on her knees. “There!” Kelly turned to address the camera once more with a satisfied smirk, “I think that proves there are no sensitivity issues with medium-sized breasts!”

“This concludes the breast section of this meat inspection,” Maisie glared a little at her friend as she rubbed her sore nipples, recognising even as she did so that she fully deserved it for her teasing comments and unexpected nipple-flick. “And now we move onto that ever-popular source of edible excellence, the rump! Turn around, Meat-Girl Three.” Trixie did as she was told. “Now please bend forward and touch your toes so we and the good people watching at home can get a good look!” 

“Now as you can see,” Kelly spoke to the hypothetical viewers through the camera, “Meat-Girl Three has a fine, meaty rump.” She gave Trixie’s exposed behind a very satisfying slap. “This is where the best cuts of meat on the majority of meat-girls can be found.”

“There is honestly very little to say about this particular cut,” Maisie stepped forward and gave Trixie’s left buttock a fondling squeeze before slapping it hard enough to leave a red imprint, “other than that it is delicious and strongly benefits from tenderising like so,” she gave another slap, “several times over the days leading up to serving. Of course my colleague and I will not be around to facilitate this as we are on the menu in a couple of hours but, for the sake of culinary excellence, I would like to invite anyone who encounters Meat-Girl Three over the next month to spank her ass repeatedly, as hard as you can!” 

“If she objects,” Kelly stepped in with a smirk, “then you would have to question her dedication to the cause of becoming a meat-girl since, as everyone knows, a meat-girl’s first and only duty is to be delicious! Now, since she is conveniently in this position, it is time to move on to another very popular cut of girl-meat, the Prime Fillet! Now, as you can see…” 

“Is this a private party or can anyone join in?” All four girls turned to see where the voice had come from. Cam Coleman was standing in the doorway of the bathroom, laughing at the sight before him. Knowing a little star guest appearance was always good for her sister’s ratings, Rainbow turned the camera on him.

“I take it this is part two?” he asked, “Everyone in the lounge has been having a good laugh over part one. Sorry to have to cut this short but it’s nearly time to get Meat-Girls One and Two cooking and I’ve come to collect them.”

Trixie stood up, looking mildly annoyed, and Rainbow focussed the camera back on her. 

“Thanks, Daddy!” she gushed with over-the-top fake enthusiasm, frustrated that her fun had been interrupted just as it seemed to be getting to the best bit. “Well, my lovely little Pixies, until next time, this is Miss Trixie saying Stay Magical!” She blew a kiss into the camera and Rainbow stopped the recording. 

“It’s uploading!” She informed them. “A few more seconds and half the world gets to enjoy your tits being tortured!” She giggled teasingly.

“I’ll take that, thanks.” Cam took the phone from his younger daughter and slipped it into his shirt pocket. “Don’t worry,” he saw Trixie’s panicked expression, “You can have it back when I’m done. Just have to be a little careful about my reputation, you know?” 

“Hey pumpkin,” he turned and smiled at Rainbow, “how about you pop your clothes back on and go tell the caterers tonight’s meat is nearly ready to go. Then go to your room and find something nice to wear for the party, huh?” The young girl blushed. In all the excitement and fun of seeing her sister humiliated, she had forgotten that she was completely naked under the transparent plastic apron! With an embarrassed squeal, she grabbed her clothes and ran into the corner to put them on, Seconds later, she was out of the door. 

“Hey, I didn’t tell you to go anywhere, did I?” Cam asked Trixie a little harshly, seeing that she was picking up her bathrobe. “Back as you were when I came in, please!” The tone in his voice showed that this was clearly an order.

“Umm… Daddy?” Trixie asked a little nervously. She had never seen her father like this before and wasn’t sure what it meant. Was he really angry at her for the videos?”

“Who are you calling ‘Daddy’ he asked, curiously. My daughter’s called Trixie Coleman but I don’t see her anywhere here? All I see is some little slut called Meat-Girl Three who’s going to be my dinner in about a month’s time which means, in the mean time, she belongs to me! Now,” he advanced on her, “do as I say or I may have to conclude you don’t really want to be a meat-girl at all?” 

Nervously, Trixie turned her back on him and touched her toes once more. Kelly and Maisie exchanged worried glances. Had they gone too far and got her into serious trouble? Would their hero be angry at them and order that their prep and cooking be far more painful than they expected? 

“There,” Cam fondled his daughter’s raised buttocks, “that wasn’t too difficult now, was it?” He turned and smiled at the two friends which relaxed them a little. “Take a seat on the sofa girls, this won’t take long. Feel free to enjoy the show!” He reached around and gave Trixie’s large breasts an appraising squeeze, apparently very satisfied with how they felt. “Oh yes,” he informed her, “these are going to cook up a treat! Now it seems I interrupted before your friends got around to inspecting your Prime Fillet. I guess I’m going to have to do that myself!” 

“Daddy?” Trixie asked nervously as she heard a zip being pulled down.

“I really wish you’d stop calling me that!” Cam slapped her ass rather more aggressively than the other girls had done. “You’re on the pill right?” She was silent, trembling. “Hey!” He slapped her again, “I asked you a question!” 

“Mmhmm.” the frightened girl murmured. 

“Good! Then we have no problem!” 

Maisie and Kelly looked on in a mixture of shock, awe, amusement and horror as their hero pulled his incredibly hard manhood from his pants and slid it into Trixie’s wet and waiting pussy. Neither girl could resist touching themselves as they watched the spoiled little starlet raped hard by her megastar father, ramming her so hard from behind that she almost fell forward and he had to slip an arm around her belly to hold her up and close as he thrust into her again and again. 

Although she was alarmed at the idea of her own dad taking her this way, Trixie had become so aroused by the meat inspection that, honestly, she hardly minded. She was not a virgin after all and, as her Daddy had said, she was just his meat now to be used any way he saw fit! She just prayed that he would not finish before she had a chance to orgasm as she was not disappointed, crying out in ecstasy seconds before she felt him explode inside her. 

“There!” released her and let her fall to her knees, sweating and panting for breath, “A few morel like that and the spit shouldn’t seem like such a big deal next month. See? I like to look out for you!” He laughed and dropped her phone down to her. She caught it thankfully, still not entirely sure what had just happened or how she felt about it but unable to deny that her entire body felt as if it were on fire. 

“I suggest you get another shower, but a quick one this time!” he teased, “No videos! There should be enough on that last one to keep the comments coming for several days anyway!” Instinctively, Trixie glanced at her phone and saw that there were already over three hundred notifications of people commenting on part two of her meat inspection video. “Then go find something nice to wear for the party. Unless you planning on coming as entertainment, of course?”

“No,” Trixie admitted, “I think I’ve had enough of that sort of fun for one afternoon at least!”

“I figured as much!” Cam laughed. “Now,” he turned to the two meat-girls who seemed to have enjoyed the last few minutes as much as he had. “Let’s hand you over to the caterers and get you cooking! I’ve got quite an appetite worked up!” 

“Okay, so as I’m sure you know, part of the point of serving lovely young ladies like you at a party is that people like to watch a good show.” Cam Coleman explained over his shoulder to the two naked teen meat-girls who followed him obediently down the corridor back to the room where they had first been introduced. “So we won’t actually be starting to cook you until most of the guests have arrived but we’ll want to get you all oiled up and ready!” He grinned at them. “Not only does it give the flavouring time to soak into your meat but it makes you look damn hot too which, like I said, is half the point!”

“Are people gonna… do stuff to us?” Maisie asked nervously, remembering how the mega-star actor had aggressively used his own daughter once she publicly identified as meat. Kelly shot her a glance which clearly meant that she had been wondering the same thing. While the idea of sex with Cam Coleman before they died definitely had its appeal, they weren’t too sure how they would feel being used by goodness only knows how many party guests, focussed entirely on their own satisfaction and giving no thought to how the girls might be feeling or what they might need. 

“No,” Cam smiled, “nothing like that. Trust me, I love each and every person who’s coming tonight but I certainly wouldn’t want to eat anything some of them had had their dick in!” He chuckled. “Well, here we are!” They emerged into the large room where Sam was waiting with the catering team consisting of a woman in her late thirties and a young man and girl barely older than the meat, probably students working a side-job to supplement their loan. 

“Nice to see you again, girls!” Sam flashed his white, American teeth at them as he smiled. “I see young Rainbow did a good job getting you ready and we’ve all seen how helpful you were in getting the preparations for next month started!” The girls giggled, as did the two younger caterers. Neither girl had missed the fact that the young man was rather handsome and both hoped that he would be the one to prep them. “I must say,” Cam’s assistant looked them up and down with genuine admiration, “You both look good enough to eat!”

“That’s okay then!” Kelly laughed. “Might have been a bit awkward if not!” Both girls giggled. They were not entirely sure at what stage during the day they had adjusted to the idea of being meat but now, handsome caterers aside, that was their sole focus. Whereas that morning, when they had headed out to see the new Cam Coleman movie, they had both had ideas about what to do once they finished school and what careers they might want to pursue in the future, now they had no problem seeing their futures as not extending beyond the end of the party. They weren’t people any more, they were food, and they were perfectly okay with that!

“Okay girls, I’m going to leave you in the capable hands of the team here while I go get dressed for the party and hopefully find my wife!” Cam chuckled. “You know, I really appreciate what you’re doing for me here today and I’m sure you’re going to be absolutely delicious!” He hugged them each in turn and it felt like genuine affection rather than forced celebrity affability. Even with their deaths looming, a hug from Cam Coleman still made this feel like the best day of their lives! “Sam, with me please.” He turned to his aid, “We still have a few bits and pieces to discuss about that new contract.” With a final smile to the girls, Cam left the room, followed by Sam, leaving the girls alone with the caterers.

All three wore the same uniform. Black trousers, black shirts with the company logo embroidered in white to the left of the chest and a white apron with the logo embroidered in black in the bottom right-hand corner. 

“Hello, ladies. Nice to meet you.” The woman who was clearly in charge stepped forward and shook both their hands. “I’m Melissa and I’m the owner of Sawyer’s On-Site Catering. I’ll be supervising your preparation and cooking today. This is Thomas.” the brown-haired young man gave a little smile and a wave. He actually looked quite like a younger version of Cam and Kelly wondered if they might be related in some way. The girls waved back, trying not to blush and suddenly remembering that, despite being food ready for cooking, they were reasonably attractive young girls and also stark naked! They hoped he liked what he saw! “And this is Molly.” The pretty girl of no more than twenty with a mass of curly read hair somewhat constrained by a ponytail smiled at them. “They’ll be helping out.”

“Now, as I’m sure Mr Coleman explained to you,” Melissa continued, “we won’t actually begin to cook you until the majority of the guests have arrived so you will have a chance to meet them. Of course many of them will be people you recognise and it’s perfectly fine to be excited to see them but please do try to keep a professional demeanour. They are here to relax and have fun, not to talk about their work. Same goes double if it’s someone you’re not a fan of or even actively dislike. Mr Coleman has purchased your meat for the invited guests at his party and if happen to hate the idea of one of those guests enjoying your meat, I’m afraid that’s too bad, do you understand?” She had a brisk, businesslike tone but was not unfriendly. The girls nodded their understanding and agreement. 

“I, my assistants and the waiting staff who will be arriving shortly have all signed non-disclosure agreements regarding attendees at this party and anything they are seen doing while here. There are still those in the industry who believe being known to partake of girl-meat might harm their careers or spoil their image among certain sections of their audience.” The girls couldn’t help recalling how Cam had made sure there was no camera on him when he fucked Trixie. Clearly the fact that he was not angry about the meat-prepping videos showed that he was okay with being known as a cannibal but then that was hardly a taboo these days. Incest was still far more of a grey area and did not suit his family-friendly image. “But those are hardly a necessity in your cases!” Melissa gave a little chuckle. “Just remember to be polite and respectful and that everyone is here to have fun!”

“Have you decided how we’re going to be cooked yet?” Kelly asked, eyeing the various over-sized kitchen appliances and wondering which one she was going to become intimately acquainted with. She knew which one she would pick, given the choice, but didn’t want to get her hopes up, just in case.

“Since this is a large party rather than a private meal,” Melissa explained, “we’re going to use the two most visually interesting methods.” The girls both felt their hearts quicken a little in anticipation. “The rotisserie spit,” she gestured towards the long roasting pit at the front of the cooking area, “and the kebab!” She pointed to the shorter, upright spike that was mounted on a circular platform in front of three electric heating elements. 

“Umm…” Maisie asked nervously, “Which of us is going on which?” Melissa gave them an appraising look for a moment then circled the excited and nervous girls, assessing them from every angle.

“You would both do well with either,” she explained, unintentionally drawing out the suspense almost unbearably, “but given your different body-types, I will say you for kebab,” she looked at Maisie, as it was she who had asked the question, “and you for the rotisserie.” Kelly let out a sigh of relief and beamed happily, fighting the urge pump the air with her fist. Ever since they had first been brought into the room and introduced to their host, she had been in love with the spit, imagining herself slowly turning on it, roasting to delicious perfection. Maisie looked at the upright spike, it looked very sharp! The idea of being cooked by either method struck her as a little daunting but, as she had no particular preference, she was not unhappy with the selection. 

“Right!” Melissa smiled, “If you two can step back here onto the tiled area, we’ll get you coated in the flavoured bastes.” The girls did as they were told and each found a space within the cooking area with enough room for one of the assistants to walk all the way around them. “That’s it, girls.” Melissa instructed, “Stand with your feet shoulder-width apart and hold your arms slightly away from your sides so we can get everywhere. If one of the assistants asks you to adjust your position or move any part of your body, please do. If you’re not sure about what you’re supposed to do, please ask. Makes everyone’s lives so much simpler!” 

The two assistants took jars from the fridge with marinade that had been prepared earlier. Both had a brownish-red colour but one was a rather lighter shade than the other. They were labelled but with a series of letters and numbers that did not make any sense to the meat-girls. Either sensing their curiosity or knowing that meat-girls usually liked to know what they were being flavoured with, Melissa explained. 

“Yours is a Texas Barbecue flavouring,” she informed Kelly, who was very pleased indeed to see that it was Thomas who seemed to be carrying her pot, “And yours is peri-peri.” Maisie tried not to look disappointed as the pretty red-head approached her. Melissa handed each of her assistants a soft basting brush and instructed them to ensure an even covering, stopping at the top of the neck. Maisie’s dirty-blonde hair was still fixed up but Kelly’s straight brown locks were hanging in a ponytail so Melissa took a clip from her pocket and fixed it up out of the way. 

“Hey, don’t worry.” Molly leaned in and whispered to Maisie as she began the basting, starting with the underside of the girl’s self-described medium-sized breasts. “Girls always want Thomas to baste them but he just does it like he’s painting a wall, I know how to make it feel good!” Maisie grinned, feeling a little relief and excitement as the uniformed girl used the brush to lovingly coat her large pink nipples with the red mixture. “These are going to taste so good!” Molly promised. “And I’ve never seen a girl cooking on the kebab skewer who didn’t look like she was enjoying herself!” Maisie glanced over to Kelly and saw that, as Molly had warned, Thomas was going about his work in a brisk, detached manner, apparently starting from the top of Kelly’s neck and working down. Sure, her friend still seemed to be enjoying the feeling of the chilled sauce being brushed over her erect nipples but it was purely good fortune, not the result of any special care on Thomas’ part. 

As Molly worked her way down Maisie’s body with the brush, circling around her to coat her back and belly, the meat-girl became ever more excited about feeling that sticky brush between her legs and Molly certainly did not disappoint. Kelly may have made a few gently moaning noises while her Prime Fillet was basted but it was all Maisie could do to keep from screaming, such was the power of her orgasm. Once she regained her composure, she realised she should have known it would be more fun to be basted by a girl than a boy – after all, who was going to know better what a girl would enjoy? She steadied herself with a thankfully still clean hand on Molly’s shoulder before mouthing her a silent “thank you”. Molly grinned broadly, happy to have once again helped out a sister on her way to the spit. 

“Wow, you girls look amazing!” Rainbow gushed, looking with great admiration at the basted teens. She looked remarkably mature in her party dress – a modest but form-fitting knee-length red dress that reminded Maisie of something she had worn to her cousin’s wedding when she was around Rainbow’s age, complemented by discretely elegant silver jewellery and subtle makeup. Her brown hair was loose but had been formed into gentle ringlets with a curling iron. She looked very beautiful. She had returned to the room just in time to see the last minute or so of the basting and was determined to stick close enough that she would not miss the spitting.

“Thank you!” Kelly replied with a warm smile. “And thank you for doing such a good job prepping us for this!” Rainbow smiled happily. She had already discussed work experience with Melissa at her parents’ last party but had been disappointed to hear she would have to wait until she was at least fourteen. There was nothing to keep her from studying by herself, however, and she was determined that when she was finally given the chance to prepare a girl all the way from clothed to carved, she would instantly show herself the equal of any seasoned industry professional! The coming month would be the perfect time to experiment with her sister and she knew that, since her father had promised that should could help with the actual cooking on that occasion, Melissa would have no grounds on which to refuse!

“Is your sister coming?” Maisie asked, curious as to what effect her recent experiences may have had on Trixie and her sociability. She couldn’t help wishing she still had her phone so that she could check the comments on the last video.

“In a bit, I guess.” Rainbow shrugged. “She doesn’t normally show up until the other famous people start arriving. I know she hates that she’s not allowed to make videos or take photographs at these parties in case somebody is seen who doesn’t want people knowing they like this kind of food!” She glanced anxiously at the teens, realising how crass this must have sounded, but neither looked remotely annoyed. They had fully accepted that they were food so being referred to as such didn’t bother them in the slightest!

“Oh but wait!” Rainbow grinned, “You two really have to see this!” She took her own phone out of her small black clutch-purse which she stuck under her arm. “That last video you made with Trixie? It has over six million views already! And nearly ten thousand comments! Wait!” she gasped as she unlocked her phone, “It’s nearly up at fifteen! Wow!” She laughed, scrolling through the most recent comments, most of which so so barely literate they looked as if they had been written by a three year old!

Realising that the girls were both too sticky from the marinade to actually hold the phone, she held it out for them to read. Seeing the rather graphic comments about what the viewers wanted to do them, Kelly and Maisie’s eyes went wide but they did not say anything.

“Wow!” Molly returned from putting the leftover marinade in the fridge ready for the second coat to be applied part way through the cooking. She watched as comment after comment popped up on the screen, some mentioning Trixie but far more focussed on the two less familiar girls. “Nice to be wanted, I guess? Bet you never thought this is how you’d become famous, huh girls?” She laughed. 

“Not exactly every little girl’s dream, is it?” Maisie screwed up her face in a mixture of disgust and confusion at one particularly choice suggestion which appeared at the top of the comments section before being rapidly pushed down by newcomers. In contrast to what the citizens of the internet apparently wanted to do to her, having a sharp metal pole shoved up her pussy and being roasted alive almost sounded like a treat! 

“Okay girls,” Melissa clapped her hands together, apparently very pleased at the basting job her assistants had done, “apparently the guests are starting to arrive so if I can have the two of you stood in front of the barbeque pit, please?” The girls did as they were told and Rainbow took some photos to share with Trixie’s followers, knowing that it would not be allowed once the first guest entered the room. The basted girls giggled and blew kisses at the camera before turning around and sticking out their deliciously meaty backsides. Too bad their new “fans” wouldn’t get to actually see them cook but they might as well get some good shots to wank to as they imagined all the unspeakable things they wanted to do to the fresh-faced teens. 

“Everyone ready?” Cam Coleman walked in accompanied by his wife and youngest child. All three were dressed elegantly and smartly like Rainbow. They could easily have been on their way to a wedding or christening. The meat-girls happily assured him that they were and Melissa claimed that everything was ready to start the cooking as soon as he gave the word. The waiters and waitresses, all sourced from an agency Melissa had worked with many times before, were scheduled to arrive in a little over an hour so that they would be ready to help serve the meat once the girls were cooked but would not be stood around with nothing to do for too long. Sam was downstairs ready to greet the guests as they arrived and Molly and Thomas were sent to man the bar, their first task was to pour out forty glasses of champagne to offer as welcome drinks. 

Trixie bounced into the room, her enthusiasm apparently not dampened in any way by her recent experiences, although she did seem to avoid making eye-contact with her dad. In contrast to the rest of her family, she was dressed as if she were going to a rock concert – knee-high buckled black boots, a short leather skirt, black crop-top with a pink-sequinned Hello Kitty design on it, a studded choker and black wire cat ears on an alice band. Her goth punk makeup was even more over the top than it had been when the girls first arrived and she sported an assortment of bracelets, wrist-bands and rings. Seeing the way she sighed and rolled her eyes, the meat-girls could tell that Mrs Coleman would not be at all sorry when it was time for her eldest daughter’s turn for the spit! 

The meat-girls had expected it might be a little cold, stood naked in the fairly large room covered in the chilled marinade but, although it had come straight out of the fridge when it was applied to their skin, some ingredient was giving them a warm tingle – it reminded Kelly a little of the Deep Heat cream she sometimes used after gym class when she’d stretched her muscles a little too far. 

“Do you see the way they’re all looking at us?” Maisie whispered to her friend. They recognised more than half the people in the room from movies and TV shows. It was somehow surreal to see celebrities chatting and enjoying drinks just like normal people. The most thrilling aspect, however, was when they would come over and exchange a few pleasantries with their dinner, eyeing the girls up and down with obvious appreciation and hunger. 

“I know, right?” Kelly replied quietly but with a broad grin. “It’s like a kind of lust but you just know they want to eat us rather than fuck us!” She looked behind her with nervous excitement. The coals had been lit a few minutes earlier and Molly was raking them to ensure an even spread of heat. Very soon, Kelly knew that her toned young body would be turning over those and, not too long afterwards, the hungry guests would get their wish!

“I never thought I’d get this turned on by people looking at me as meat!” Maisie confessed, adjusting her posture a little to push her chest forward, allowing a middle-aged woman she recognised from a detective show to get a better look at her plump young breasts. Since the heating elements around her spit were electric, there was no need for them to be warmed up before she was mounted. She shuddered with excitement as she imagined the vertical spit piercing her body then feeling the metal plates surrounding her slowly heating up to turn her from a living girl to a girl-shaped kebab!

“Hey, dinner!” Trixie bounced over and grinned at them cheekily. “Daddy says it’s almost time for you to get cooked so I thought I’d come over and say goodbye!” She stood on tip-toes and the girls leant forward and little in turn so that Trixie could give them both a kiss on the cheek. 

“Anything in particular you’re looking forward to?” Kelly asked.

“Well I LOVE belly-pork!” Trixie looked at their basted midriffs and licked her lips in a comically over the top way like a hungry cartoon character, “So I’m gonna be getting some slices of both of you and I’d love to get a slice or two of boob!”

“Not got enough of your own?” Maisie teased and all three girls giggled. 

“Well I guess I could slice one off and toast it like a giant marshmallow?” Trixie joked, “But then none of my cute bras would fit and that would be a real shame!” 

“Oh well, guess you just have to make do with these!” Maisie gave a little shimmy, causing hers to jiggle pleasingly. Kelly decided not to join in, knowing that hers were almost too small to jiggle at all but feeling satisfied in herself that hers would most likely be the tastiest out of the three pairs in discussion.

“It’s rump all the way for me!” Rainbow joined her sister, “But I know lots of Daddy’s friends like that too!” 

“Well,” Kelly made a show of looking down over her own shoulder then leaning back and checking out Maisie, “I’d say there’s plenty to go around! You should be able to get a slice or two at least!” Her butt was the one area where she knew she won without question. Maisie’s and Trixie’s were both cute and round but hers was a work of art. In fact, she thought with a giggle, it looked so delicious that it really would be a terrible waste NOT to cook it! Rainbow giggled then smiled sweetly.

“I hope you enjoy cooking,” she smiled, “if that doesn’t seem like a weird thing to say?”

“Not at all.” Kelly assured her while Maisie smiled warmly to show she agreed. “And I hope you enjoy eating us!

“Okay, let’s get down to business!” Melissa clapped her hands together and shooed the young sisters back a little. “Ladies and gentlemen!” She turned and addressed the party guests who were all happily mingling and chatting, most with a drink of some kind in their hand. Hearing her voice cutting over the general low rumble of conversation, they went quiet and turned to look at her. 

“First of all,” she smiled, “a big thank you to our host and his lovely family for making us all feel so welcome once again.” There was a polite round of applause and Cam held his hand up in humble acknowledgement. “And as always, an even bigger thank you to the lovely young ladies here who have agreed to keep us all well fed!” There was a far more enthusiastic round of applause for the meat-girls, accompanied by a few cheers and hoots. The girls grinned and waved to the guests, all of whom had their eyes firmly on their deliciously basted young bodies. 

“As you can see, these two young ladies both look absolutely delicious and have agreed to the two different cooking methods recommended to them for tonight’s dinner.” Many of the guests shuffled closer to get as better view. “First we will be mounting Kelly here on the horizontal spit ready for the coals. Molly?” The pretty redhead stepped forward carrying the sharp, freshly oiled spit. She handed it to Melissa then held out her hand inviting Kelly to come forward.

“I guess this is it!” Kelly quietly spoke to Maisie. “Time for my final fuck! And my first, come to think of it.” 

“Have fun!” Maisie giggled.

“Thanks!” Kelly grinned. “You too! And good luck!”

She followed Molly to the edge of the roasting pit. Thomas was waiting on the far side, presumably to help lift the spit once she was skewered and fix it into the mounts. As the very capable-sounding young girl instructed, Kelly stood a little way from the edge then leant forward, resting her hands palms-down on the warm brick surround of the pit. Her torso was not quite horizontal but close enough.

“I’m sorry.” Molly whispered to her as she took the spit back from Melissa, “This is going to hurt, but I’ll do my best to make it as quick and painless as possible,” she assured her, “I’ve done it plenty of times before and I’m pretty good!” 

“I trust you.” Kelly assured her with a smile then braced herself, breathing out slowly to calm her nerves. Molly stepped behind her and lined the sharp end of the spit up with her moist pussy. Kelly felt the tip entering her. She had expected it to be cold but it was actually quite pleasantly warm. She gasped a little as it was pushed further in. She could not deny it felt good and was a little embarrassed at having so many people watching. Then the pain came.

Reaching the end of her vagina, the point continued to push, forcing its way through her cervix then piercing her uterus and continuing upwards through her body. The pain was intense but not unbearable and Molly’s smooth motion and continuous pushing helped. The way the pole slid against her clit and it continued to move further and further inside her also helped to distract Kelly was from pain and she was almost certain that it was not a coincidence. 

“Nearly there!” Molly called out reassuringly, “Hold your head as still as you can, I know it’s hard but it’s nearly over! One last push!” The polished spike ripped through the back of Kelly’s throat and emerged through her mouth. There was a round of applause from the guests as Kelly looked at it with shock. It felt so weird to know that what she was seeing was the end of a pole which passed through her entire body. Almost immediately, the pain began to subside. Molly had indeed done a good job. The spit continued its journey, like a bamboo plant growing from her mouth, until it extended far enough out. 

Thomas, the handsome but far less capable young catering assistant walked around to assist his colleague, holding the top of the pole while Kelly’s wrists and then her ankles were fixed to the pole with something resembling handcuffs. A small secondary spit was also slid up the pole and pushed between her toned buttocks to prevent her from slipping around on the spit. Between them, and accompanied by another polite smattering of applause, the two young assistants lifted the spit with Kelly firmly mounted on it and fixed it into the uprights at either end of the pit. At the press of a discrete button, the motor kicked in and the Texas Barbecue-flavoured meat-girl began to turn over the hot coals. 

“Your turn, hon.” Melissa’s words snapped Maisie out of the trance-like state she had entered watching her friend get spitted. It was utterly fascinating – both horrific and terrifying and the hottest thing she had ever seen! She wondered how it would actually feel to have the sharp metal spike push its way through her quivering body and knew she would not have to wait long to find out!

“I’m going to be taking the lead on this one,” Melissa explained, “as it’s a little trickier, but I’ll get Molly to help me.” She fished out a pair of blue plastic gloves from her apron and handed them to Molly before putting on a pair of her own.

“What are those for?” Maisie asked nervously, “Is it really going to be that messy?”

“Oh no, don’t worry!” the kind-faced woman assured her, “It’s just that we’ll need to hold your hands and we’re not supposed to touch anywhere you’ve been basted for any prolonged period. There’s something in it that can bother the skin long-term, but of course that’s not an issue for you lovely meat-girls!” She gave her a wink and Maisie giggled, recognising for the first time that the warm tingling the marinade gave her skin was also slightly numbing, presumably to make the actual cooking less painful. 

As Maisie watched, Molly and Thomas removed the kebab spike from its mount and she saw that it was fixed to a wide metal plate with handles on the side. With Trixie and Rainbow watching excitedly, front-and-centre of the party guests who had gathered to watch their dinner prepared, Melissa led Maisie over to the spike which had been set down on the floor and guided her to stand with her feet either side of it, the very tip just inside her embarrassingly eager pussy. 

“Now this isn’t going it be easy,” Melissa explained understandingly, “But you’ll need to lower yourself onto it. Try to go down steadily, like how Molly pushed the spit through your friend, get down onto your knees until you can basically sit.”

“Aren’t my legs gonna get pretty cramped in the time it takes me to cook?” Maisie asked, scrunching her face a little. 

“I don’t think you need to worry too much about that.” Melissa reminded her gently. “It might be quite a while before you actually die but you’ll pass out within a few minutes, ten at most. Now, I know this isn’t going to be fun but please do your best.” Maisie held out her hands so that the two women could hold them and support her as she lowered herself. She felt Molly give her left hand an encouraging squeeze. She turned and smiled at her.

“It’s okay, we’re here.” The redhead assured her. “Anyway, you’ve got this!” 

With a deep breath, Maisie began to lower herself onto the spike. It was okay at first as the oiled metal slid up inside her vagina but then she felt the pain as the spike reached a dead-end it would have to push through. She stood back up. 

“I’m sorry.” She bit her lip and tried again, getting a little further this time before springing back up as if burned. “No.” She whimpered. “Sorry, I can’t do this.” 

“It’s okay.” Melissa spoke soothingly while Molly stroked the frightened meat-girl’s blonde hair. “It’s far easier to have something done to you than to do it to yourself, I understand.” She gave a nod to Thomas who put on a pair of gloves and stood behind Maisie. In general, the guests were intrigued by this new development but the Coleman sisters both looked a little worried. They knew it was her destiny to be cooked and eaten but still didn’t want to see their new friend suffer any more than she had to. “Ready?” Melissa asked. Maisie took another deep breath and nodded. 

Thomas placed his hands gently on her shoulders as she began once more to lower herself. When she reached the painful point of no return, she tried to stand up again but he held her firmly, not pushing her down but not letting her come back up either. Tears formed in the corners of Maisie’s pretty blue eyes and she lowered herself a little further. Thomas had begun to push, just a little, to encourage her to keep going. She gritted her teeth to avoid screaming as her knees bent and the spike pushed its way up towards her throat. 

“Nearly there.” Melissa assured her as Molly continued to stroke her hair, keeping a firm hold on her hand even ‘though it was not necessary for balance any more. 

“Just tilt your head back.” Molly advised, guiding her a little as she continued to stroke. Thomas maintained the gentle pressure and, after one more deep breath, Maisie tipped her head back and allowed the tip of the spike to erupt out her mouth. “Well done.” Molly stopped stroking and gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek. “You did so well! Now comes the easy bit.” She gave a playful wink. “You just have to kneel there and cook now!” 

There was no need for Maisie’s hands to be fixed to anything so they were simply secured behind her back. A cable-tie was put around her wrists to hold them in place but not too tightly. If she’d had a mind to she could have wriggled free and slipped her hands out but what would be the point? Molly and Thomas took a handle each and lifted the metal plate back onto the platform where Melissa activated the heating elements and Maisie began to turn.

“Wow, that was pretty intense!” Trixie whispered to her little sister. “I think I definitely want the regular spit when my time comes, either that or just stick me in the oven like a turkey! I don’t think I could handle having to push myself down onto the spike like that!” 

“Nah if we were going to cook you like a turkey we’d have to wait until thanksgiving!” Rainbow teased but with affection, “And I know you don’t want to wait any longer than you have to! Besides,” she grinned up at her sister, “you want to look hot for all your fans don’t you? And who looks hotter than a girl on a spit?”

“True!” Trixie’s eyes moved to Kelly who seemed to have stopped wriggling and writhing and was now turning slowly over the coals, still breathing but unconscious. “Damn, I can’t wait for a slice or two of that!” she licked her lips appreciatively.

“Me neither!” Rainbow giggled, “Her rump looks so juicy I wanna just go take a bite out of it right now! I guess we should wait for her to be properly cooked ‘though, don’t want to get sick, do we?”

“True!” Laughed Trixie, “Let’s hope they don’t take too long to cook! Come on, let’s go get a drink while we wait.”


End file.
